


Levitate

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested: Fernando and David's story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poi3104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poi3104/gifts).



> **Never happened: Only my imagination!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is somewhat okay to read without knowing the rest of the series but if you want to understand the allusions to Mark's state of mind or the background of his relationship with Fernando, you'll at least have to read Sea Of Sorrow (sorry about that, I know the rating/warning puts some people off).
> 
> To the very, very sweet person who asked me for this: I hope you are not disappointed about the brevity of this, as I've only written about how it first started! And I'd also like to thank you again for always making me so happy with your comments!

_We can't hesitate_  
 _I want a love that's hard_  
 _As hard as hate_  
 _Levitate_

David is not surprised that someone is knocking at his door in the middle of the night. Worried, yes, because it can only mean one thing. But not surprised. Until he opens the hotel room and the wrong person is standing there. "Fernando, what happened?" With a swift movement he pulls the Spaniard inside and locks the room behind him, holding the smaller man because he seems too weak to stand by himself. There is no coherent response, only quiet, muffled sobbing on his shoulder where his T-Shirt is beginning have a wet patch from the Spaniard's tears. "Is something wrong with Mark? I thought he was better. Do you need help?" Against his shoulder, he feels the smaller man shake his head. With a sigh, David decides that talking is not getting him anywhere and just holds Fernando. Standing there, bodies flush against each other, smelling the Spaniard's aftershave and shampoo in his nose and feeling his hands clutched in the back of his shirt, David's pulse starts racing and his cheeks heat up, totally inappropriate thoughts circling in his head. This is cruel torture, his best friend's boyfriend, whom he has been having a serious crush on for a while now, clinging needy around his neck.  
When he least expects it, being completely lost in a carousel of conflicting emotions, David suddenly hears Fernando's hoarse voice, "We broke up." _Shit._ David swallows hard. That is not making loyalty easier right now. "Can I crash here for the night?" _This is some sort of punishment, right?_  
"Sure." David's voice is husky when he says it and his brain is shouting at him, telling him that this is too dangerous.  
And when Fernando cuddles up to him under the sheets, his hands dangerously close to David's waist, it takes the Scot's entire self-control to roll away a bit, give the Spaniard a serious look and say, "I don't think I want to be a consolation prize." The smaller man just nods and after a while, David can tell by his breathing that he has drifted away. The Scot however, does not fall asleep for a long time and even when he finally gets there, it is only a restless sleep.

Mark avoids both of them for the following weeks and David does not blame him. He understands well, actually, he would not want to hang out with people who have seen him that vulnerable either and as far as he knows, Mark is even more private than him. David does occasionally meet up with Fernando now, who seems to be recovering, but their meetings have a bit of awkwardness attached and it bothers him to no ends. It is for this awkwardness, that during another race weekend, he corners Mark in a hidden part of the paddock. "You are avoiding me, mate."  
"Yeah, sorry, I should have explained but I was kind of hoping you'd figure."  
"I did. No reason to be sorry. There is something else-" Mark is looking at him a bit puzzled now. "You and Fernando?"  
"Does not work anymore. I don't feel anything more for him than gratitude, you know? It would not have been fair to act that, so, I know he's hurt but I think it's better this way." David nods and thinks about how to phrase his next question, the actual reason of their conversation.  
"I kind of like him." _Well, if you cannot find the right words, bluntness is always an option._  
He searches Mark's face and is relieved that there is no obvious anger or disappointment, rather just some curiousness. "Oh. I did not know. Well, I won't get in your way." The Australian shrugs.  
David cannot believe it is going to be that simple. "Sure?"  
"Definitely, mate. It will take me a long time before I care about relationship stuff again and I really do care about Fernando, as a friend, so it would be nice if he had someone."  
"Thank you," David does not know if that was appropriate to say but it is too late now. "Have you tried professional help?"  
Mark shakes his head. "I'll be fine. Time will do the trick."  
"Well, if you need me, you know where to find me." He briefly shakes Mark's hand and feels him tense under the touch. "Sorry."  
"No problem. And thank you. It was good that you guys were there for me so much. I would not have made it through that and I appreciate it. I know you'll be there and that is great. Just at the moment-" he shrugs again.  
"I understand, I think. So, see you around then, huh?" David smiles tentatively and his heart jumps with joy when Mark smiles back briefly.  
"Yes, I'll be around." His eyes rest on the Australian, who turns around now and walks away. _If anyone can deal with it, you can._

David is horribly nervous during his next supposedly casual meeting with Fernando. They had agreed to have dinner together in his room and he is sitting across the Spaniard, feeling his heart beat its way out of his ribcage and his cheeks heat up to probably a bright red color. Flickering anxiously, his eyes screen Fernando's expressions, trying to read whether the Spaniard really does return his feelings or is still grieving over Mark. But just like he thought on several other occasions during the past weeks, nothing indicates he is sorry about losing the Australian anymore. "David," Fernando says softly, putting his fork away. "I wanted to thank you for, you know, not taking advantage the other night."  
David almost chokes on his pasta. "It's okay, mate," he replies, still coughing.  
"I was just wondering... if what you said... well, if it meant that maybe, under different circumstances... you would be interested?"


	2. Chapter 2

For a brief moment, David is staring at Fernando speechlessly. The thoughts in his head are spinning too wildly for him to come up with a coherent answer. Then he puts his fork down as well and, his eyes searching the Spaniard's expression carefully, he asks, "So, are circumstances different?"  
He sees Fernando blush slightly _\- a cute sight, actually -_ but he is not evading his look when he replies, "I think so."  
They keep staring at each other and David feels himself tense when he reaches for Fernando's hands now. "Are you sure?" He never gets an answer, not a verbal one, anyway. Instead, the Spaniard leans over the table to kiss him, tentatively at first and with lots of passion as soon as David starts reciprocating. They are both properly blushed and panting when they break apart and seconds later they have both gotten up from the table to find themselves in a tight embrace, kissing vigorously. "I have been wanting this for so long," David whispers softly when they break for air.  
"I am sorry it took me so long to see it." Fernado traces David's jawline with his finger and David feels dangerously close to falling, the warning voices in his head, saying that this is probably a bad idea, fading slowly. "Do you think Mark will hate me for this?" The flicker of sadness in the Spaniard's eyes hurts David.  
"I don't think so," the Scot replies, trying to hide his discomfort from his voice. "I talked to him and he said it would be okay."  
"Will _he_ be okay?" There is fear in Fernando's eyes and David does not like it but he has come too far to listen to the warnings in his head.  
"Yes," David says it with conviction in his voice and he is trying to persuade himself that it is okay, that this is not betrayal desparately when he reaches out for the Spaniard now again, pulling him closer, resting his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "Mark will be fine. Will we?"  
Their gazes are locked and David searches Fernando's expression. "We will," the younger man whispers, leaning forward so that his lips brush against David's ear, sending shivers down the Scot's spine. His hands are shaking when he unbuttons Fernando's shirt, sliding it down the narrow shoulders and covering Fernando's collarbones and shoulders with little kisses. The Spaniard tilts his head back with a soft moan, giving him better access and clenching his fingers in the waistband of David's jeans now. David sheds his own clothes matter of factly before he sinks to his knees in front of Fernando, shoving the Spaniard's jeans down and kissing the damp patch on his boxers, earning him a low groan and making Fernando's hands pull on his hair now. After a short moment, where David tentatively strokes over Fernando's bulge and chuckles at the helpless trembling of the young man's thighs, Fernando pulls him up with more force than he expected from the small man. "I want you," he growls, fixing David with eyes that are full of lust. And David does not normally bottom but there is something about the way Fernando is taking control of the situation now, getting rid of the rest of his clothes and then devour David's body, leaving scratches and bruises on his way, that makes David give in to the young man's desire. There is something about Fernando that makes him weak, that has him face-first in the mattress on his knees, panting desperately and begging the Spaniard for more, faster and harder. When they collapse onto the bed afterwards, gasping for air through their afterglow, the Spaniard crumbles into the small man David knows again, cuddling against the Scot. It is incredibly how fast he switches from a wild animal into a purring kitten, David ponders and when he looks into Fernando's still flushed face now and sees eyes full of fondness, with a bit of disbelief over what they just did and a small smile spreading around the Spaniard's lips, he falls there and then and there is no way he will give up on them because he wants to see this expression again and again.

Fernando falls asleep in his arms that night, head against David's chest and the Scot watches his face in the dim light of the table lamp next to the bed. _So young, he is so incredibly young._ Then, he follows Fernando into a dreamless sleep and the next morning they will find that neither of them has slept that well in months and Fernando will not use his own hotel room during that race weekend anymore and not during the upcoming weekends either. 

Things between David and Fernando are special, they both know that and their encounters never cease, not when David becomes a father, not when he retires, not when Fernando marries or Dasha appears on the scene. And the more Mark heals over the next years, the more time they spend as a group once again and it is amazing, David often thinks to himself, how things settled between all of them. Probably they should feel guilty for the women they betray on their way with it and maybe sometimes they do, but the forces that pull them close whenever they are around each other are stronger and whenever races or other events let them spend a night in the same city, they will share a room and over the years, David becomes a very frequent inhabitant of a certain Spanish finca. And maybe, Dasha bugs Fernando about his visits every once in a while and maybe Karen is annoyed when he leaves for Spain once again - but in the end, their lazy days spend together mean too much to both of them to care. And when Fernando made that reference to Brokeback mountain, maybe it was not only a reference for Mark and Jenson but also a very close description of their lifestyle...

_Peace of mind, peace comes dropping slow_   
_I'm in the mind, to let go of control_

**Author's Note:**

> Levitate: Written & performed by U2, (c) Universal  
> Sorry, finished with a day of delay. I hope you are okay with it and don't mind that it is shor, this is how far I had it envisioned when I was writing Sea Of Sorrow.


End file.
